


Shut Up And Read

by noodlerdoodler



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodlerdoodler/pseuds/noodlerdoodler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux is a bad reader, so Eridan offers to read to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up And Read

**Author's Note:**

> A pathetically fluffy one shot I wrote that I really liked. It's not long but I don't care >:P
> 
> God bless this ship.

"One more chapter." Sollux insisted and how the hell was Eridan supposed to refuse when he was looking at him with those cute, sleepy mismatched eyes? He wasn't sure that Sollux even realised how cute he looked with his eyes all big and glowing faintly in the dim light of the room. Either way, it won Eridan over in seconds and he flipped the page without further argument. 

Of course, they really should be getting to bed- yeah, they should have gone to sleep right about _four fucking hours ago_ but whatever- but one more chapter shouldn't take long to read. At least, he hoped that it wouldn't take too long. He was a fairly avid reader and could go quite quickly when he wanted to, if he wanted to finish a book soon. 

Besides, he was enjoying having his boyfriend this close to him and enjoying his favourite book; both at the same time! 

They're both laying in their bed, legs tangled together under the sheets and Sollux's arms wrapped around Eridan's torso. He's incredibly warm- the luck of dating a lowblood, Eridan guesses- and does a better job at keeping Eridan snug than the blankets that are wrapped around them. 

One of Sollux's hands is beginning to wander down to touch the skin of his waist, tracing the line of his hips, before creeping up under his purple shirt. Soon, he can feel the warm fingers against his stomach and it tickles a little. Eridan pretends like he doesn't notice. Somehow, he manages not to laugh at patterns being traced on his stomach and then, his chest. When Sollux's hand begins to tug needily at his shirt, he slaps his hand away. It retreats, begrudgingly. 

They shift then so that the Gemini's head is resting on his chest and he's steadily falling asleep there as Eridan reads quietly to him about the adventures of Harry Potter and his two best friends. It seems his boyfriend has some kind of weakness for bedtime stories because he doesn't normally get this sleepy, (or cuddly), even late at night. Eridan is grateful for it and makes a note to read to his boyfriend more often. 

It was a while ago now that Sollux had given in to curiosity and asked to borrow his boyfriend's books to see why he was so bothered with it, ("I want to thee the lame athth wizard bookth that ruined my matethprit" were his exact words). Eridan had given him the first book and joked about having fun processing that, fucking nerd that had never read a proper book in his life. Computer manuals didn't count. He'd been flipped off and he'd just smirked at him. 

But, as they had curled up with each other in bed, it hadn't taken Eridan long to see how the poor guy's eyes were straining to read the words and how his eyebrows were furrowing together. He looked like he was struggling- Eridan knew the way that he grew distressed when he couldn't do something and Sollux was on the verge of frustration with the book. He was even mouthing them under his breath, making him sound even more like a five year old than usual. 

Poor Sollux probably didn't even realise how incredibly precious he looked like that. 

"Can't you read or somethin', Sol?" He'd teased. 

"I _can_!" Sollux had huffed, slamming the book down and turning away from him, "I'm just not very good at it. I'm better with numbers than words." 

Of course Sollux wasn't a great reader, Eridan should have guessed. After all, he'd never seen the guy hold a book before and judging by the awkward way that he held it, he wasn't sure he knew how to hold a book anyway. He just didn't know that his boyfriend would genuinely struggle with a children's book. One glance at his Sollux's crossed arms and annoyed pout had him feeling guilty. 

He really did feel kinda bad for teasing him about it now and showed it by leaning over and kissing him gently on the cheek. His boyfriend wriggled further away from him, pushing him away. That was Eridan realised that he'd managed to really upset the hard-shelled Sollux and the guilt tripled. He forgot sometimes that his boyfriend got hurt like this. He didn't like failing at things, Eridan knew that. 

"Fuck off." Sollux mumbled, closing his eyes tightly. 

"How about I read it to ya?" Eridan asked, hoping to cheer him back up, and his eyes snapped open again. Ever so slowly, Sollux had eased himself back into a sitting position and blinked at him. Again, his eyes were so huge and innocent that Eridan wanted to tease him. He resisted the strong urge. The teasing could wait until a little later. 

"You'd do that?" He sounded doubtful about it, "You'd read it to me?" 

"O' course I would, Sol. C'mere." He wrapped an arm around him and pulled him in close, picking up the discarded book. Sollux shifted to press up against him properly and Eridan smiled at the warmth of his big nerdy boyfriend. And he opened the book up to the first page, beginning to read the whole story over. Really, he didn't need the book since he knew it almost by heart but he liked watching Sol's eyes scan the page with him. 

Though, it wasn't long before Sollux got tired and shifted so that he could rest against his boyfriend. It was nice to feel the heat of his skin and to feel the gentle pulse of his heartbeat as he laid against him. After a while, Eridan had presumed him to be asleep- he hadn't moved in such a long time and that was unlike the fidgety Sollux, who needed constant stimulation- and had gone to put the book aside. He jolted in surprise as a hand grabbed ahold of his wrist. 

"Keep reading." Sollux ordered and he sighed. 

At first, Eridan had just been planning to make it to the end of the next chapter and then turn off the light so that they could both get some rest. After all, there was work in the early morning so both of them really needed to get some sleep. Especially Eridan, who actually needed sleep to function unlike his matesprit. But at Sol's urging, he just kept reading chapter after chapter. And he was enjoying it so much that he didn't need that much prompting anyway. 

Even when his eyes got tired and started aching and he had to rub at them with his fist, knocking his glasses askew, he kept reading. Soon enough, it reached the point when he was counting down chapters. He kept telling himself that he would just read until the Quidditch match, just until the dragon, just until they found out about Nicholas Flamel, just until the Philosopher's Stone, just until the end of year feast and then, suddenly, it was the end. In his opinion, the book ended much too soon. He always thought that. There was so much more to say. Thank goodness, there were more books that followed. 

"Why have you stopped?" Sollux opened his eyes blearily and saw that the book was closed, "Hey, ED, can we read the next one?" The Aquarius couldn't help chuckling at that and even considered it for a second, but one glance at the clock made him decide enough was enough. They only had three hours left to sleep as it was and as good of a reader as he was, he wouldn't be able to whip through the second book that fast. 

"It's super late, Sol. I'll read ya the next one tomorrow. We've got work." 

As a reward for all his hard work, he got several sloppy kisses planted on his jawline and Sollux removed his glasses for him. He put them and the book aside, before finally switching the light off and settling down against his chest. Eridan curled into a more comfortable sleeping position, pulling the idiot in closer so that he could smell the disgusting scent of energy drinks on his breath. He could've sworn that Sollux made a soft noise and nuzzled against him, pressing his forehead against his. 

"Thanks for reading to me." Sollux smiled lazily at him and closed his eyes. It was instantaneous and he passed out right then and there from pure exhaustion. He was so warm against Eridan's body, all his long limbs wrapped around him and his bony elbows and knees digging into him. He could ignore that though. 

"You're welcome." He muttered in response and closed his eyes, falling asleep with his face buried in his boyfriend's soft hair. He made a mental note to ask him in the morning why the hell his hair smelt like Doritos of all things. How the hell do you get Dorito dust in your hair? He needed to make sure his boyfriend showered more often. 


End file.
